Jar Jar Finds a Lover
by KikiRobinson
Summary: While on Vacation in some planet out in the boonies, JarJar is put in prison for a crime he didnt commit. He escapes, with a woman! Can the two of them find the communicator in time before they are caught again? Please R&R chapter 5!
1. Default Chapter

Jar Jar's Love.  
  
Opening page  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Star Wars except the characters that I make up in this story.  
  
Well, Jar Jar decided to go on a little vacation to the planet Gatellon to do a little shopping and maybe relax a little bit. Little did he know, the natives to this planet were not known for their kindness and hospitality. He was arrested the first day he got there for supposedly stealing an expensive necklace that was actually stolen by some street heathen who would sell it on the black market. Oh and also, the dungeons aren't known for their hospitality either. 


	2. Jar Jar's Great Escape

Chapter one  
  
Jar Jar looks around the dungeon and wiggles the chains around his wrists.   
  
Jar Jar: "Hmmmm, how meesa going to get outa here."  
  
He smiles and starts to chew on his chains. They immediately snap. Jar Jar laughs as he walks past the sleeping guard who didn't even lock the door to his chamber.   
  
Jar Jar: laughing- "Theysa call meesa bonehead."  
  
He sneaks to the open door that leads outside revealing the double moons. He is relieved that there aren't any guards at that door. He begins to walk faster and suddenly passes a chamber with an unconscious human body laying on some straw on the floor. Jar Jar sniffs the air to find out more on the subject.  
  
Jar Jar: sniffing: "Hmmmmm, female, young, not from deesa place, sheesa smell too good. Uh oh, sheesa hurt, meesa better takea her with.  
  
Jar Jar, without thinking, parades right into the room and trips over a water bowl, falling end over end. He hears the guard jerk awake and get off his chair.   
  
Guard- "What in the…"  
  
The guard checks Jar Jar's chamber and finds it empty with chewed up chains.  
  
Guard: "Oh NO!!!"  
  
Panicked, Jar Jar quickly runs over to the limp body and chews on her chains. The guard runs to the doorway of her chamber and begins to shut the door.  
  
Guard: "Oh no you don't you slimy lizard"  
  
Jar Jar quickly picks up the limp body and swiftly dashes toward the doorway, charging the door. The door flys open, knocking the guard to the ground. Jar Jar pauses and looks down at the guard who just had the wind knocked out of him.   
  
Jar Jar: "Meesa no slimy lizard. Meesa amphibian-mammaly thing."  
  
Jar Jar kicks dirt on him and runs for his life.  
  
Jar Jar was gone befor the rest of the guards even found out that something was wrong.  
  
Guard 1: "You let him get away!!!!"  
  
Guard: "He charged me! You never told me that it was a dangerous, charging, Chain chewer!!!"  
  
Guard 2: "Oh, Tarza is going to ring our scrawny necks."  
  
Guard: "Well how was I supposed to know, he seemed kinda stupid at the time."  
  
Guard 1: "Yah well now you seem like the stupid one, now get up and get those chains fixed. We are going to be in big trouble."  
  
End of chapter one. Please R&R!!!! Thanks for reading my story but there is much more to come. 


	3. THE SECOND ESCAPE

Chapter 2  
  
Jar Jar runs until he finds a forest filled with monsterous trees. He sniffs the air.  
  
Jar Jar- "Meesa need water!!!!!"  
  
Jar Jar keeps sniffing until he finds a small stream filled with crisp, clear water. Jar Jar sets the girl down and dips his whole snout into the water. He drinks until his thirst is quenched but he has a terrible ice cream-headache. He scoops up some water and puts it on the forehead of the girl. He also puts water on the bloody lump on the back of her head. She blinks her eyes and he looks as she opens them. She looks back at him, very confused.  
  
Jar Jar- "Yousa O-Kee-day?????  
  
Rocky- "What?"  
  
Jar Jar- "Yousa bleeding, yousa lay back down and meesa get yousa some water.  
  
Her eyes rolled back and she collapsed, hitting her head again, causing it to bleed.   
  
Jar Jar- "Now what mesa do?"  
  
Jar Jar shrugged his shoulders and kept drinking, to repay for the whole day he went without drinking. He is part amphibian you know. He needs his water.  
  
Suddenly Jar Jar hears a branch snap and two of those gross native creatures from the town were walking through the forest probably looking for the two escapees. Jar Jar is just about to grab the girl and run but all of a sudden the guard steps out from behind te bush.  
  
Guard 1- "HEY!!!! You stop right there!!!!!! What do you think you are doing!!!!"  
  
Jar Jar- "Meesa going to kick your ass!!!!  
  
Guard 1- "Hes over HERE!!!!"  
  
The guards run over to the area where Jar Jar and Rocky were. Jar Jar charges forward hitting the guard with immeanse power. The guard made kind of this UMPH noise and flew about 10 feet. Jar Jar picked up the girl and started to run. Suddenly another guard stepped out in front of them. Jar Jar stopped and kicked out at the guard missing him. The guard ran forward but Jar Jar kicked again, this time hitting him, sending him flying. Jar Jar runs his fastest until he gets to a point where he thinks that they wont be able to find him. It was a cave. He goes inside planning to spend the night here.   
  
Inside the cave there are many small animals with glowing eyes, but he pays no attention. He needs to rest. He gathers up some grass from the outside of the cave and makes kind of a nest out of it. He sets the girl down and curls up next to her and gets himself comfortable. He feels his rough day slowly slipping off of him. He snuggles closer and falls asleep. 


	4. She's AWAKE!

Chapter 4:  
  
The next morning Jar Jar awoke to find the space next to him empty. Frantically he sniffed until he found Rocky crouching by a small puddle cupping up water with her hands and rinsing off the wound in the back of her head. He ran up to her and tapped her shoulder. She quickly turned around baring her fists.   
  
Jar Jar: "Whoa meesa not going to hurt you, meesa save your life."  
  
Rocky: "Oh my, I am so sorry you just startled me."  
  
Jar Jar: "yousa have name?"  
  
Rocky: "They call me Rocky, I don't know how I ever got that name though. It sounds kinda boyish"  
  
Jar Jar: "Meesa Jar Jar Binks"  
  
Rockyshaking his hand: "Nice to meet you. Thanks for getting me out of that place. I woudnt have lasted much longer."  
  
JarJar: "what theysa do to you?"  
  
Rocky: "Well I traveled here and was riding on my Bantha and it got away. There was this guy who owned banthas and I went to his place cus I knew that scumbag had to have my bantha.  
  
JarJar: "and?"  
  
Rocky: "well sure enough I found my bantha and broke the fence down and took off down the road. Well you know how slow banthas are, they caught up to me and I woudnt get off cus it was MY bantha. They roped me around the neck and pulled me off. I was fighting so bad that they clubbed me in the back of the head. After that I woke up next to a cute Gungan."  
  
Jar Jar- "Yousa know Gungan?"  
  
Rocky: "Well of course I do. I have been just about everywhere, because I trade. Its what I do. I don't know why I decided to stay in this rat hole. Oh well I guess it doesn't matter now."  
  
JarJar: "Don't worry meesa get us out of here!"  
  
Rocky: "how?"  
  
JarJar: "First meesa find Communicator and then meesa contact Master Obi Wan and then weesa be out in no time."  
  
Rocky: "Ok"  
  
JarJar: "First we find something to eatsy. What yousa eat?"  
  
Rocky: "At this point, anything edible. I am soooo hungry"  
  
JarJar walks over to an old rotted log and pushes it over. He sticks his snout in the middle of a soft patch in the log and starts to smell deeply. He inhales and exhales. Suddenly he takes his nose out of the wood and starts to dig. Finally he removes a patch and reveals a big nest of some kind of larva. I guess he is not too particular on his protein intake. He picks up 6 of them and brings them over to Rocky who is not so sure about this.  
  
JarJar: "Here yousa go. Theesa will fill yousa right up"  
  
Rocky: "Ok maybe Im not that hungry."  
  
JarJar: "Hmmm"  
  
Rocky: "Are they good?"  
  
JarJar, whos mouth is full of them, nods  
  
Rocky: "Well I'll have a bash"  
  
Rocky puts one in her mouth and swallows it whole. Grossed out, she takes another one and chewes it this time. They are surprisingly good once you get past the skin and fangs. The two eat until their stomachs are full. They sit back and talk some more.  
  
Rocky: "Wow that had to have been the most disturbing meal I have ever eaten."  
  
JarJar: "Meesa stuffed"  
  
Rocky: "So how are we going to find a communicator?"  
  
JarJar looks at her with that look.  
  
Rocky: "Oh no, you don't mean we have to…"  
  
JarJarsmiling: "Weesa go into town get mine back"  
  
Rocky: "And how do you propose we get past the guards and find yours?"  
  
JarJar: "weesa find it, meesa know were it is"  
  
Rocky: " Oh great" 


	5. The Sky

Chapter 5  
  
Rocky: "Well do we have to go today??"  
  
Jar Jar: "No, weesa rest before weesa go."  
  
Rocky: "Ok then, but lets take a walk before we go to sleep. Where are we anyways?"  
  
Rocky Runs up to a monstrous tree and begins to climb it. Jar Jar follows her and as he is climbing, he catches her lovely scent. He inhales deeply. They get to the top of the huge mass of branches and sit. The sun and a few planets are visible in the lavender sky. A few wisps of clouds cover the green planet. Fog weaves in and out of the jungle trees.   
  
Rocky: "Gee, I havent seen the sky for a few days. Why don't we forget about the walk and watch the sun set."  
  
Rocky turns and looks at Jar Jar who isn't focused on the sunset.   
  
Rocky: "Whats wrong?"  
  
Jar Jar shrugs his shoulders. Rocky looks at the sky. Jar Jar had no idea what was wrong. It was a feeling he had never felt before. He looks at Rocky who is still enjoying the sky. He felt like he would do anything for her. He would die for her. To him her scent was the best thing. She was the most beautifle thing he had ever seen but her scent gave him a tingly feeling. He shakes his head and looks at the sky. They watch until the sun sets and the double moons rise.  
  
Jar Jar: "Weesa go sleepy now"  
  
Rockyyawning: "Ok"  
  
Jar Jar lets Rocky go first. As Rocky steps down she loses her footing and begins to fall. She screams hysterically and Jar Jar lunges toward her, catching her arm. He picks her up and holds her close to him.   
  
Rocky: "Oh my God!!!!"  
  
Jar Jar: " Yousa okeeday "  
  
They get to the bottom and get ready to go to sleep. Rocky washes the bloody nob on her head and Jar Jar fluffs the bed. Jar Jar lays down and is out in no time. Rocky lays down, she is glad to have a friend again. She notices Jar Jar shivering and cuddles up next to him. There is just something about him that she loves. He gives her a warm feeling inside.  
  
The next morning, Rocky wakes up and Jar Jar's head is slumped over her stomach. She smiles. He moves his jaw and rocky giggles. He opens one eye and yawns. His huge tongue sticks out . Rocky's eyes get really wide and she screams. Jar Jar leaps up and looks around. Rocky starts to laugh. Jar Jar gets a confused look on his face and sits down, rubbing his eyes.   
  
Jar Jar: "Yousa scare me."  
  
Rocky: "Yeah well you scared me first!"  
  
Jar Jar: "Just when meesa starts to get a comfy."  
  
Rocky: "Your cute"  
  
Jar Jar runs up to the stream and sticks his whole snout in the water and drinks. Rocky gets a drink and washes off the back of her head once more.  
  
Rocky: "When are we going?"  
  
Jar Jar: "Weesa be going right now. So follow meesa and stay close, meesa no want to have to deal a with those mean guards again."  
  
Rocky runs back inside the cave, grabs her cloak and follow Jar Jar into the thick dense forest. 


End file.
